Inserts of this type can be inserted into recesses of boring tools and stationary chip-removing tools and can, when necessary, be easily replaced with other inserts. Since the recesses in the tool base body are in most cases designed as a toleranced bore or as a broached square opening, the machining blade insert holder is advantageously adjusted from the front faces of the recess. An adjusting from the blade side is thereby to be preferred in particular for rotating tools having a large diameter and for axially elongate tools.
In the case of an insert of this type (DE-PS 29 31 302) inserted into a blind hole of a boring head, the adjustment of the machining blade insert holder is done by rotating an adjusting element engaging with a threaded pin in a tapped hole of the machining blade insert holder to become axially lockable within the housing. However, a clearance free advancing of the machining blade insert holder is not possible with the known insert, since the clearance between threaded pin and adjustment thread cannot be eliminated. In order to eliminate the thread clearance, the machining blade insert holder must always be advanced in the same direction.